


Distraction

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hiccups, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sheldon Tops, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N's hiccups distract Sheldon, so he decides to get rid of them.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Request for RabbitsNRabies on Wattpad
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content, strong language
> 
> Word count: 1,409
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 8 minutes

Sheldon turned over another page in his book and sighed, muttering something to himself before scribbling some more numbers on the whiteboard in his office.

I paused at the door, taking a second to admire how cute he was when he was focused before stepping in with two cups in my hands.

"Coffee?" I offered, extending one to my boyfriend.

Sheldon startled, not realizing I was there. "Oh, hello, Gabriel. Yes, thank you."

I knew better than to disrupt him too much when he was super into his work. I also knew that I probably was going to have to wait another two hours before Sheldon would be ready to go home.

So, I hopped up on his desk and sipped my coffee, watching him write things, turn back to his book, write some more, read a piece of paper, write some more...

The numbers, symbols, and drawings on the board were all greek to me. I taught English at the high school across the road to freshman, so theoretical physics were uncharted territory for me. It was interesting to watch him work, though, even if I didn't understand what he was doing.

I slid my bag off my shoulder and set it on the ground before pulling out my phone and playing some games. I had already gotten emails from students about the homework and school only let out fifteen minutes ago.

I listen to Sheldon whispering under his breath while I emailed students about symbolism in To Kill a Mockingbird. It was soothing to hear him, in a strange kind of way.

Finished, I continued to wait. I hiccuped and scowled. I hated hiccups.

My phone chirped to let me know I had a tweet. I opened it up. Ew, not Dave again.

Hiccup.

I decided to ignore Dave and read through the news headlines instead.

Hiccup.

An ad for a Buzzfeed quiz popped up. Did I want to know what kind of sea creature I was in a past life?

Hiccup.

Well, I didn't have anything better to do.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

I was a jellyfish.

Hiccup.

Sheldon sighed and turned to look at me. "Do you need some water?"

"No, I'm good."

Hiccup.

"Try holding your breath," he suggested, going back to his work.

"Okay. Sorry if I'm interrupting you."

"It's alright."

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

Sheldon was drumming his fingers on the table while he read. That was a bad sign. My hiccups were annoying him.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

He turned to face his desk, coming over to stand in front of me with one hand on each side of my waist

I felt bad. "Sorry, I can wait in the hall if-"

Sheldon pressed his lips against mine, moving his hands to the bottom of my spine to pull me in closer. He stood between my knees, kissing aggressively and nipping at my bottom lip.

I hummed and returned the kiss, bringing my hands to his hair, twiddling the ends of it between my fingers. He wasn't normally so forward, but I wasn't complaining.

We pulled back, breathing heavily.

Hiccup.

"If I can't focus on doing my work, I might as well focus on doing you."

I gasped and giggled. "Sheldon, not here!"

"It's your own fault for hiccuping so much. You're too cute when you hiccup," he told me sternly.

"What if the janitor passes by or something?"

Sheldon shrugged. "He'll just keep walking if he's smart."

"But-" I started.

He cut me off with another hot, open-mouthed kiss. His lips trailed from mine to my jawline, leaving hickeys as he made his way to my ear and tugged on it lightly.

I sighed, surrendering and letting him leave marks on my neck. Soon, he was pulling my shirt over my head to bite and suck on my chest. My heart beat faster as I yanked off his shirt to trace my fingers over his sides.

His skin was hot and his smell intoxicating. I soon found myself high on it while he unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them. It took some maneuvering for me to wiggle out of them, but once I did, he unlaced my shoes so that he could take them off the rest of the way.

He reached behind me to swipe the files, pencils, and papers off the desk. They clattered to the ground beside discarded clothes and he pushed me back on the desk, dragging my boxers down my legs slowly before tossing them across the room.

I gulped and heat rose to my skin everywhere the pads of his fingers touched. "Sheldon, kiss me!"

Happily, he obliged, crawling over me on the desk and slipping his tongue into my mouth. My sensations were heightened by the thrill of office sex and I smiled into the kiss.

Abruptly, he got off of me. I let out a little whine and he laughed while shimmying out of his pants and underwear. Thankfully, he was back on top of me in no time, gripping my hips and firmly pushing them down onto the wooden desk.

His mouth ventured lower until he was hovering right over my erection. Grinning, he licked the tip lightly.

I shuddered, letting my eyes flutter closed. "Shel, don't tease."

"Whatever you say, babe."

He took me in his mouth and began bobbing up and down. It was warm, wet, and his fantastic tongue worked its way over the vein on the underside of my cock and skimmed over the slit on my tip.

Groaning, my hands went to grip the edges of the desk. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I panted. "Ugh, yeah, Sheldon. J- Just like that!"

He began to suck harder, eliciting moans and pants from me. His hands were on my inner thighs, keeping my legs spread for him. Something about the exposed position was erotic to me, and soon I found myself shaking.

"Sh- Sheldon, I'm going to- ah!" I gasped. He went faster and one of his hands moved to my balls, rubbing them perfectly. It wasn't long before my hips bucked and I came in his mouth.

He swallowed it all and lapped up the cum that remained on the sides of my cock before licking his lips and coming up to kiss me.

"Was that good?"

"Oh, god, yes, Sheldon. Do you have-?"

He nodded, reaching over me to pull open his desk drawer, producing a bottle of warming lube. Yes! That was the good stuff.

I laughed. "You have that in your desk drawer?"

"Well, I have to be ready for occasions where you're just too cute not to fuck," he said with a smirk. It seemed very out of character, but I liked it.

Quickly, he lubed up his fingers and pushed one into me. I arched my back, breath catching as he moved it in and out, rubbing along my insides. Sheldon added a second, scissoring them back and forth to stretch my entrance.

"I'm ready, Sheldon, just... please..."

He smiled and lubed himself up. Then, he rested his tip against my hole before slowly pushing in. I groaned and he paused before going the rest of the way in. He stopped, giving me time to adjust.

"You okay?"

"Y- Yes!"

He began to rock his hips back and forth, pumping in and out at a gradual pace. Finally, he sped up. My hands moved from gripping the edge of the desk to his hair so I could pull his face down to kiss me.

Our lips moved hastily as his hips went faster and faster. Without warning, he hit my prostate and I yelped, back arching off the desk. He grinned at my reaction and started making love to my neck again.

"Oh, Sheldon..." I moaned, breathless.

He continued to pound into that one spot over and over until my vision started to blur. "I'm going to come!"

"Let it out."

I obeyed, releasing with a shout. He followed suit, continuing for a few more seconds to bring us down from our highs easily.

Sheldon pulled out, wiping sweat from his brow. "Whoa."

I nodded in agreement, letting my head fall back against the desk. "Are there any paper towels or wipes?"

He nodded, opening up one of the cabinets before going back to me, wiping both of us down so that we were clean and tossing the dirty wipes in the trashcan.

I chuckled under my breath.

"What?"

"I think my hiccups are gone."


End file.
